Found
by Shachi Addict
Summary: When Law came home, the last thing he expected was to see a strange boy asleep on his couch, seemingly abused and brought home unconscious by his housemate. As his interest in the boy grows, dark pasts are reviled. Can Law help the seemingly fragile boy move on? And is it possible for the stranger to change the doctors morbid views on relationships?


Hello mina~ ^.^ Addict here! Wow, I finally got the courage up to post my first story. Its probably a bit shaky, and short, but the next chapters shall be quite longer! Well, I guess that's all, enjoy.

~○~•~○~

Slate gray eyes narrowed at the sight before him. There on **his** couch, curled up and snuggling with **his **white and black spotted blanket, was someone he'd never seen before. With furrowed brows, he gave the bonnet hatted man, sitting in an armchair across from the couch, a questioning look.

"Hmm?" Was the quite hummed response he received as the other looked from his book. "Oh," he started after seeing the accusing look. "Bepo found him in an alley barely conscious on the way home, and brought him back here." Penguin explained calmly while directing his attention back to the book in hand.

Law could only frown in distaste as he began to take off his ankle length jacket. He was already missing the warmth it provided in the ridiculously cold shared home. Just because the other two were practically arctic dwellers, didn't mean that he ought to suffer through the cold. Normally he would be on his way to sleep after his long, 28 hour shift at the hospital, enjoying the warmth of the blanket that has unfortunately been removed from his bed.

The doctors glare hardened with the thought, and was thusly cut off by his housemate before he could even open his mouth in protest.

"He was shivering and we couldn't find the spare blankets." Penguin said while turning to the next page. "So we took the liberty of borrowing yours."

With an obviously annoyed huff, Law turned sharply to move and hang his coat up in the hall closet. His eye twitched in irritation at the set of blankets sitting in plain sight at the top of the closet. "Lazy asses." He grumbled under his breath before walking back into the living room, resisting the urge to kick the couch as the male on it shifted under the warm blanket.

With a deep sigh, Law sat himself down in the rooms other armchair, allow himself to relax into a slouching position. "So, whats wrong with him?" The doctor finally relented, accepting that what's done is done.

"He had a slight fever, a few bruises along his arms, a seemingly sprained wrist, and shows obvious signs of malnourishment. He also looks nor more than seventeen."

Law simply hummed to himself at the information, slight curiosity bubbling as he glanced back over at the now stirring male. He couldn't make out much from the other's curled up position, other than the dark burgundy colored hair peeking out from beneath the blanket. He began to sit up as the body began moving more, obviously waking up from its previous sleep.

The male, or should it be boy considering the others young appearance, sat up with a yawn, the blanket falling down to his waist in the process. Law took a quick moment to glance over the other, his body seemingly thin even from such a distance before his gaze traveled back up, eyes widening slightly at the, lack for a better word, gorgeous eyes looking back at him. The crystal like emerald eyes were clouded over with sleep, then confusion, before overall shock took place.

"Wh-Who are you!?" The small male demanded, his voice cracking with something akin to fear as he attempted to glare at the two males before him. Attempted being the key word, as the other two could only find slight amusement in the semi-pout. "And where am I?!"

"Just calm down." Penguin said, having put his book down on the nearby coffee table, while raising his hands in a calming gesture.

"Not until you tell me where I am!"

"What's wrong?" A large, white haired, pale man asked while stepping into the room after hearing a shout. "Did he wake up?" He asked curiously while hesitantly walking closer to the couch.

The small male turned at the new voice, a shocked gasp leaving his mouth at the tall, albino male. "B-bear..." The other three could only watch as the male's eyes quickly rolled back as he fell back down onto the couch.

A moment of silence passed between them all before the white haired man blinked in confusion. "Sorry?"

~○~•~○~

Again, sorry its a bit short. This has been an idea floating around for a while that I'm finally giving form to, so I hope you enjoy at least a little. ^-^ Healthy criticism is always welcome! Just not hardcore flames? TTnTT Till next time!


End file.
